1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a can seamer in which a can filled with liquid and having a can lid placed on the opening at the top of the can is subjected to a seaming operation by means of seaming rolls and a seaming chuck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example the heretofore known can seamers as disclosed in Laid-Open Japanese Patent Specification No. 54-9137 (1979)- will be explained with reference to FIG. 7. In this figure, reference numeral 1 designates seaming rolls which are rotatably mounted on shafts 3 and 4, respectively, which are fixedly secured to a seaming lever 2. Reference numeral 5 designates a seaming chuck which is fixedly secured by a screw to the bottom of a rotary cylinder tube 6, and at the bottom of a knock-out rod 7, which extends through the rotary cylinder tube 6 is a vertically slidable manner, is fixedly secured by a screw 8 a knock-out pad 9. The knock-out pad 9 is projectable from a recessed portion 10 at the bottom of the above-mentioned seaming chuck 5.
In the above-mentioned known can seamer shown in FIG. 7, the shafts 3 and 4 having the seaming rolls 1 mounted thereon and the seaming chuck 5 are separately fixed by screws to the seaming lever 2 and the rotary cylinder tube 6, respectively. Accordingly, upon changing the can body or drum diameter and the can lid diameter, the mounting shafts 3 and 4 having the seaming rolls mounted thereon and the seaming chuck 5 fixed to the rotary cylinder tube 6, respectively, must be replaced separately. This presents various problems, such that since these members are fixed by screws and the seamer includes a large number of seaming rolls and seaming chucks, a long time is necessary for replacing such members, and moreover the relative adjustment of such members in the vertical direction as well as adjustment in the horizontal direction requires substantial time to achieve high precision.